Living Without Love
by Black Moon Entertainment
Summary: Sequel to An Old Girlfriend! Sorry it took so long, but I had to figure out what to do with it! Ya'll wanted London, right? Final Chapter up! RR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Living without Love**

**By Short Dude**

**This story's only three chapters long, but trust me, you're going to love it. It is the sequel to my last story, An Old Girlfriend. Well, here goes!**

**1**

_Summer Vacation…_

Maddie came to work the next morning all down in the dumps. She knew Zack and Ami were still going out, but she wasn't going to get involved in it anymore.

"When I finish college, I'm going to open my own hotel. I can see it now… The Fitzpatrick Inn… NAH."

She just walked over to the candy counter and stood behind it as per usual. Then, London came down from her Imperial suite (A/N: Ya'll happy? You didn't see London in the last story, so you wanted her in this story, right? Well, your wish is granted (actually I kinda wanted to do this…)!).

Anyway, London walked over to the candy counter with Estaban behind her carrying a stack of magazines.

"Hey Madeline, here's an idea," she said, picking up the magazine stack.

"A huge burden has been lifted off my hands," Estaban said. "YIPPEE!"

London continued. "I'll be on the cover of this magazine, and you'll be selling it! How about it?"

"London, here's an idea: How about you shut up and go away?" Maddie said. "This is a candy counter not a 'Ooh, look at me! I'm so pretty' counter!"

"Okay, what's up? You're usually not like that to your employer!"

"You're not my employer! Moseby is!"

"But Moseby works for my father!"

"But Moseby gets to hire the employees! NOW SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

"Well… That blouse does not go with that skirt!"

"Go away… Please..?"

"Okay, but one more thing?"

"What…?"

"Those pigtails were so two weeks ago…"

"OUT!"

"How rude!"

"STOP QUOTING FULL HOUSE!"

Maddie put her head in her hands and put her elbows on her desk as a family of four walked into the hotel.

One shouted out, "HOWDY, YA'LL!"

Another, a tiny midget boy beside her, said, "Raven, why do we have to stay here?"

"Because, I have a good feeling about this place."

Another girl, a red-head, walked in behind them. "Yeah, because you know Raven's all psy…"

"CHELS! Not here…! Not in public!"

"We're not in public, we're in a hotel, duh!"

The older woman figure said, "She gets on my nerves too much, I am pushing her out a window…"

Then, the older man said, "Come on, honey, she's one of Raven's friends."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Have you figured out who it is yet? I'll give you 5 seconds.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mr. Moseby walked up to them. "Ah! Yes, the Baxter family! You called ahead for your Imperial suite! Here's your room key." Then he snapped his fingers. "Estaban, take their bags, show them to their room in Imperial Suite 228!"

"Yes sir…"

Meanwhile, Raven and Chelsea walked over to the candy counter.

"Hey…" Maddie said.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, cause you know, Raven is psychic, and…"

"CHELSEA!"

Maddie perked up. "Psychic?"

"Did I say Psychic? Noooo… I meant…"

"You can see into the future?" Maddie asked.

"Chels?"

"Yeah, Raye?"

"Remind me to push you out of the window when we get to our suite."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven took her time explaining her powers when Zack and Ami walked into the lobby.

"Remember, Zack," Ami started, "Meet me outside the theatre at three."

"Okay, sugar bun."

"Thanks, honey muffin."

Ami left and Zack walked over to the candy counter where Maddie, Raven, and Chelsea were.

"Hey, Zack, how's it going with you and Amelia?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, it's going fine."

Then he jumped Maddie.

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

"With what?"

"Breaking up with that… that… THING FROM THE BLACK LAGOON!"

"But she's white…"

"THE WHITE LAGOON, THEN! JUST HELP ME!"

"I'm not sure I can, Zack…"

Then, Raven got a vision…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ami is talking to Zack and Maddie. _

"_That's it!" she said. "IT'S OVER!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I just had a vision, guys!" Raven said. "My plan's sure-fire!"

"You know," Zack said, "That's what I usually say before me and Cody get grounded."

Maddie butted in. "Correction: Cody and I."

"This isn't about you!" Zack said. "Well, it kinda is…"

**End of Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Living without Love**

**By Short Dude**

**Sorry it took so long to post. I've been really busy lately.**

**2**

"Okay, so everybody knows the plan?" Raven asked, not too self-confident.

"Aye-aye, captain," everyone replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye-aye, captain."

"Can ya'll stop saying that?" Raven asked, a little irritated.

"Aye-aye, captain."

"Okay, now ya'll are just doing that to annoy me."

"Aye-aye, captain."

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

That afternoon, however, they had someone from an alternate channel pop into the hotel. He was booked for a music act.

"I can't believe you got me this gig!"

"Like I said: I'm going to be the best manager you've ever had!"

"You are the best!"

Their parents walked into the hotel.

"I still don't see why we had to come with you!" the father said.

"Come on. What are two kids like us going to do in a hotel by ourselves without any parental supervision?"

The music star thought for a second, then said, "Then again, maybe you two should have stayed home…"

"Nice try, Drake," the mom said.

Mr. Moseby walked up to the new visitors. "Ah, the Parker-Nichols family! So nice to see you! Your Imperial Suite is ready!"

Raven looked over from the candy counter. She screamed with glee.

"What? What? Where's the fire?" Maddie asked.

"Girl, do you know who that is?" Raven asked, pointing to Drake.

"No, who?" Maddie replied. Raven looked at her as if she was stupid.

"That is Drake Parker! I saw him on TRL!"

"Seriously? Total Request Live?"

"You better believe it, girl! He must have a gig here!"

Maddie's watch beeped. "Time to put this plan into action."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remember Raven's vision from the last chapter? If not, here:

"_That's it!" Amelia said in front of Zack and Maddie. "It's over!"_

Well, here you go!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia walked into the Martin suite, just in time to see Maddie and Zack making out.

Amelia, shocked at what she saw, stomped over to Zack and Maddie.

Zack looked at her. "Amelia! This isn't what it looks like…"

"Yeah, right, Zachary Martin! That's it! It's over!"

'Yes!' Zack thought for a minute.

"This affair ends right now!"

'Say what…?' Zack thought again.

"Try to steal my boyfriend, eh, Ms. Life – Wrecker?"

'Oh, boy.'

And then, Amelia attacked Maddie.

'Whoa. Catfight.'

**Next: Finale!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Living without Love**

**By Short Dude**

**Well, welcome to the final chapter! I hope ya'll enjoy the special performance by Drake Parker! Oops…**

**3**

The past day stayed in Zack's head all night. The plan went wrong, alright. All too wrong.

Zack just had to do it. He had to just come out and tell her he doesn't want to date her anymore.

So…

"I need your help," Zack said, nearly begging.

"With what, man?" Drake replied calmly.

"A girl."

"Oh, I know a lot about girls."

"How much?"

Josh walked by right about then. "More than a young man should," he said.

"Will you shut up with that?" Drake asked, irritated by now.

"Sibling rivalry?" Zack asked.

"No. Brotherly rivalry." Josh whispered something in Drake's ear. "Oh.

"So what's the problem?"

"You see, I've had this girlfriend that I've been going out with for six years, and …"

"Whoa. Six years! You dawg, you!"

"Will you let me finish?"

"Yeah, sure man."

"You see, I don't want to go out with her anymore. How do I break up with her?"

"You just gotta tell her straight out, man. Just say it's not working out. It's no big deal."

"But what if she's the crying type?"

"I'm sure your girlfriend isn't that nimble…"

"I stepped on a flower by accident, and she cried for twenty-two minutes."

"You still gotta tell her straight out."

"Have you ever broken up with a girl that was the crying type straight out?"

"No. I text-messaged her."

Zack walked out, a disturbed look on his face.

The next day, Zack did break up with Ami. She wasn't really the crying type, you see. She was more of the hit-and-run type.

Basically, she called Zack a rip-off artist, kicked him in the shin, and walked off.

"Zack?" Maddie asked. "You okay?"

"I think my shin's broken, but yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, come on, or you're going to miss Drake's performance."

"Oh, right."

Moseby walked up on stage.

"And now, the song stylings of Drake 24/7!" he proclaimed as the curtains lifted to reveal Drake and his band playing their music. Drake started singing the following song:

_I never thought that it'd be so simple, but_

_  
I found a way. I found a way._

_If you open up your mind…_

_(See what's inside)_

_It's gonna take sometime to realize_

_But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_

_  
Over your shoulder, you'll know that I told you I'd always be picking you up when you're down_

_So just turn around…_

_Ooo…_

Three years later…

Maddie Fitzpatrick and Zack Martin stood at the alter.

The pastor started speaking.

"Do you, Zack Martin, take Madeline Fitzpatrick, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Madeline Fitzpatrick, take this man, Zack Martin, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

**Ooo… I get a chance to leave ya'll right there! And I'll take it! I hope you enjoyed this two-story saga! See all of you later! Good-bye for now! (Thank God, it's finally over!)**

**End.**


End file.
